Templars and Mages
by Reno Obsessed Fangirl
Summary: A blast from Cullen's past comes back with a little surprise for the Commander of the Inquisition. Can they fix their issues or will the threat of the Breach tear them apart? Cullen x OFCAmell, Hawke x Fenris Rated M for Cursing and Lemons.
1. Prologue

Name: Arianna Amell

Age: 32 years old

Hair: Long dark red hair that she keeps in many braids pulled into a bun on top of her head with a clip done to look like the Amell crest.

Eyes: Light Green Eyes

Class: Mage with a specialization in Elemental and Healing

Outfit: She wears a white tunic with a leather vest with straps that crisss-cross diagonally across her chest, dark green leather breeches. Also has a dark green over robe that she wears that is sleeveless. She carries an Staff of Flares.

Family: Marien and Carver Hawke (cousins). She views Fenris and Varric as her brothers.

Prologue

"I have sent for some help," Varric said, "Smeone who knows about Corypheus. Come and meet me on the attlements when you are ready."

Varric left leaving everyone staring at him.

"Wonder who he has," the Inquisitor Reliene Trevalyn said.

"If it who I think it is," Solas said, "Maker pray Cassandra doesn't find out."

"Cassandra, I'm more worried about Cullen," Leliena said, "especially if it is who we think it is. Those two haven't seen each other in almost 11 years."


	2. Bittersweet Reunions

Chapter One Bittersweet Reunions:

Reliene walked down the steps to see Varric staring out at Skyhold.

"What is this about Varric," Reliene asked, "Why couldn't the war council be apart of this?"

"Inquisitor Reliene may I introduce to you," Varric aid motioning behind her, " Marien Hawke and her spitfire of a cousin Arianna Amell."

Marien stood with her staff as Arianna waved.

"She prefers Mari," Arianna said, "I prefer Aria or as Cullen will call me the deplorable Abomination that should be made tranquil."

"He only said that to you once," Marin said, "Why don't you g with Varric to secure our quarters while I talk about business."

"If he says it again he's getting fireball up his ass," Arianna said as she walked away with Varric.

Arianna was laughing at something Varric said as they exited the Mage tower. She looked ahead of them and pulled Varric back behind the Armory.

"What are you doing," Varric demanded.

"Curly," Ariana said ducking further behind the building.

"You have to see him sooner or later," Varric said pulling her out, "Curly!"

Cullen looked over to see Varric pulling the reluctant redhead out. His breath caught as he saw the hairpiece that was burned into his mind.

"Aria," Cullen said shocked.

Aria looked around for an escape. She gripped her staff tightly close to her chest.

"I supsect there is more of a story here than what I thought," Varric said looking between the two.

Arianna disappeared in a puff of smoke causing both men to look around frantically.

"I'll go and tell Hawke," Varric said, "Then we can begin searching for her. Knew it was trouble teaching her that."

Ariana shut the door behind her to one of the many supply rooms that looked like an herbal storage. She fell to her knees against the wall and began to sob quietly.

She couldn't believe it, after 10 whole years almost 11, he was right in front of her. The last time they had seen each other was before she had left with th Hero of Fereldan, Oriwen Cousland, to fight the Blight. She found it hard to believe that he didn't smite her on sight. Their last words were not kind at all.

"Oh Oriwen why didn't he warn me," Arianna said sadly.

Arianna sat there crying for what seemed like hours before she heard voices coming down the corridor.

"You should have told us Varric," Marien said, "If I had known I would have left them with Fenris."

"How was I suppose to know it was Cullen," Varric said, "You never did let them out of the mansion."

"With good reason," Marien said stopping at the door, "If Meredith found out there would have been more chaos then there was. I wasn't going to expose them to our life."

"But you still trusted us all to keep them safe within the city," Varric said as they heard Arianna's sniffling and knocked on the door, "but not enough to do what was right and send them as far away as was possible for their safety."

"They are the only family I have left Varric," Marien said, "I wont lose them as well."

Arianna opened then door and let them in before shutting it again.

"You have a lot of explaining to do hatchling," Marien said sitting down next to her as Vrric bolted the door.

"I am the same age as you," Arianna said, "I have to tell them won't I?"

"At least the Commander," Marien said, "Caused quite a stir you did."

"Its Cullen isnt it," Arianna said looking at the ground.

"Yes," Varric and Marien both said.

"Cant you just send us away to Starkhaven or wherever Fenris went," Arianna asked, "Maker even back to Kirkwall."

"Afraid we are stuck here until this mess with the grey wardens is figured out," Marien said, "and you should talk to Cullen. It is only a matter of time until he finds out."

Arianna walked down the stairs towards the table that Cullen was at in the courtyard. She stopped halfway up as he looked up at her, effectiely stoppingwhat he was doing. Arianna rung her hands together nervously as Varric and Marien looked on from the upper courtyard.

"Arianna," Cullen said.

"Knight- Captain," Arianna said.

"Not anymore," Cullen said.

"Can we go for a walk," Arianna asked, " I think we need to clear the air between us."

Cullen nodded as she came the rest of the way down the stairs. He motioned for her to follow him through the gates. They walked in silence until they were far enough away from prying ears.

"The years have been kind to you Aria," Cullen said.

"And to you as well," Arianna said, "10 years?"

"Nearly 11," Cullen said, "Why don't you begin with you were in Kirkwall during my assignment there."

"Well one normally seeks out their only family when pregnant," Arianna said, "and had I known you were there I would have taken our babe far across the sea."

Cullen stared at her trying to process thhe information.

"It is yours," Arianna said, "The potion didn't work. I have only been with you."

"I have a child," Cullen stated shocked.

"A son," Arianna nodded, "Nearing 10 years soon."

"Why didn't you contact me," Cullen asked.

"What would I have said," Arianna asked, " Cullen I had your child, that would have gone over well with Meredith. She woud have had our heads and made you an example."

"We could have ran," Cullen said.

"You hated me," Arianna said, " Remember 'Abomination that needs to be made tranquil.' That dosn't leave you after nine months. Nor does it make me want to when you hate mages and your son is one."

"Can I see him," Cullen asked, " Please."

Arianna nodded.

"I won't deny you to see him," Arianna said, "but he knows we are not a couple. He is with Mother Giselle in the garden."

Arianna went to the potted plants where Mother Giselle showed a boy the different plants.

"Oren," Ariana said getting the boy's attention, " Come, I have someone for you to meet."

Oren walked over to his mother. He was wearing a dark brown tunic and black breeches. He had short curly red hair. He had brown eyes that stared at cullen.

"Cullen I would like you to meet Oren," Arriana said hugging him to her side, "Your son."

Oren looked up at Cullen with a scared look before moving out of his mother's reach and running out of the garden.

"Oren," Arianna exclaimed as Cullen watched in shock.

"Wh did he run," Cullen asked.

"Oh do the math Cullen," Arianna said, "He is an apostate mage and you are a templar."

Arianna ran after her son with Cullen not far behind her. The looked for Oren and spotted him with Marien and Varric by the tavern. When he saw them he hid behind Marien, ice coating her arms.

"Oren its okay," Arianna said kneeling down before him and kissing his forehead, "Remember what I said, 'Mama won't let anyone hurt you.'"

Oren stared at Cullen scared as he knelt down next to them.

"Hello," Cullen said.

"Are you going to take me away from Mama to the circle," Oren asked.

"No," Cullen said, "I would never hurt you or your mother like that again."


	3. I beat da!

Chapter Two

Reliene walked up to Arianna who stood and watched Cullen teach Oren how to play chess.

"We use to play that at the tower," Arianna said, "I could never beat him at it though."

"What was he like back then," Reliene asked.

"He was very shy for a templar," Arianna said, "He would always stumble over his words around me. It was very adorable."

"Mama," Oren said running up to them, "I beat da at chess!"

"Oh no," Adriana said, "How will I ever beat you now?"

Arianna patted his head as she smiled and looked up at Cullen who was leaning against a pillar by the chessboard. He smiled at her as she congratulated their young son.

Why do you go back to your da and play another game," Arianna said, "I think Lady Reliene wanted to ask me something."

Oren smiled and ran back to his father. He began to set up the board again causing Cullen to turn and help him.

"You are perceptive," Reliene said, "I didn't just come to talk about your past. I want you to come with us to the Western Approach. We might need your magic."

"But Oren," Arianna said looking back at her busy son.

"He will be safe here with Cullen," Reliene said, "but I want you with us at the Western Approach."

Arianna nodded before looking at the men she cared for. Cullen was watching her with a raised eyebrow. She shook her head and walked away.

Arianna stood playing with a pendant staring out at the mountains that surround Skyhold.

"Thought you would have tossed that into Lake Calanhad," a voice said behind her.

"I was going to after what you had called me," Arianna said looking at Cullen, "but I couldn't bring myself to do it. Thought I would need it in the later days, to remember better times."

"What did Reliene want," Cullen asked moving to lean on the battlement next to her, "It seemed to upset you."

"I haven't left Oren for long," Arianna said, "She wishes me to go to the Western Approach with her. We would be gone for at least a month. I'm not sure if I am ready to be gone that long."

"You can trust him with me," Cullen said, "We will not leave Skyhold until you return to us. I have nearly a decade to catch up on with him."

Arianna turned and smiled at him.

"You know you almost caught us in Kirkwall," she said.

"When," he asked.

"Suspicious fire in Lowtown," Arianna said, "Oren had fallen and hurt himself. He had hurt his leg on the stairs and started the fire with magic. If it wasn't for Marien getting us into Darktown and back into the mansion I might have lost our son that day."

"Had I known," Cullen said, "I would have protected you."

" Could you have from Meredith," Arianna demanded, " because from what i remember of her was all mages need to be shackled like prisoners."

"I still deserved to know about our son," Cullen said, "I missed out on 10 years because you kept him hidden."

"He was a mage like me," Arianna said, "what was i supposed to do?"

"Tell me," Cullen said frustrated with Arianna.

"I know what they do to Templars who don't follow the rules," Arianna said, "You would have had to see us be made tranquil or worst. I did not want that for my son!"

"He is my son as well," Cullen shouted at her.

They stared at each other before Cullen pushed her against the battements and kissed her fiercely. She tried to push against him only to stop resisting and move her hands to his hair. They continued to kiss for several minutes before someone spoke.

"Sir," a scout said holding a few reports, "Sister Leliana told me to give you these."

Cullen growled and stared angrily at the scout as he approached. The scout looked up and at the Commander and mage.

"Or your office," he said turning around quickly and leaving.

"Anna I-" Cullen said before being stopped by her fingers on his lips.

"I'll leave Oren with you," Arianna said with a smile, "Just promise me he will be fine."

"He will be in the same condition as you left him," Cullen said, "or you can toast my ass."

Arianna knelt in front of Oren who was standing in front of his father. Arianna wore her usual tunic with leather pants and a leather breastplate. He staff was tied to her saddle

"Please don't go Mama," Oren said sadly with tears, "Did I do something wrong?"

"No my dear boy," Arianna said hugging him, "Auntie Marien and Miss Reliene just need my help is all. I will be back as soon as I can."

"Promise," Oren said into his mother's shoulder.

"I promise," Arianna said moving back a few feet, "Remember what I said?"

"Be good for da," Oren said with a nod, "and be good with my lessons with Mother Giselle."

"Good boy," Arianna said rubbing the side of his head, "Not a day will go by without you in my thoughts."

Oren nodded before going to stand by Josephine and Leliena. Arianna stood up as Cullen moved towards her.

"Same condition," Arianna asked.

"Or my ass is toasted," Cullen said before pulling Arianna into a hug.

"Be safe," Cullen said, "You come back to us in one peace as well."

"Don't worry," Arianna said stepping away, "I have Marien and Stroud with me."


End file.
